


Happy Birthday!

by BiconicAce



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Birthday, Gift Fic, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiconicAce/pseuds/BiconicAce
Summary: Peter Nureyev's past is a locked box behind a steel wall. Layers of secrets and security measures hiding a truth he wasn't proud of and yet it was his and his alone. So he guarded it closely, jaws locked against truths that should not see the light of day and all the little inconsequential things that could, once put together, lead to those larger truths. No one could pry these details from him, come hell or high water.Well, unless they were Juno Steel.





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Accal1a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY @ACCAL1A! LOVE YOU AND SORRY THIS IS SHORT!

Peter Nureyev's past is a locked box behind a steel wall. Layers of secrets and security measures hiding a truth he wasn't proud of and yet it was his and his alone. So he guarded it closely, jaws locked against truths that should not see the light of day and all the little inconsequential things that could, once put together, lead to those larger truths. No one could pry these details from him, come hell or high water.

Well, unless they were Juno Steel.

If they were Juno Steel, finding out about Peter's past was as simple as asking. Yes, it was a terrible weakness to have, opening Peter and sometimes Juno to dangers that could have been avoided. 

Okay, most times. His detective had a knack for finding trouble and inserting himself on the dead center of it.

But alas, he loved Juno, so thankfully this was not one of those times.

The question had been a bit out of the blue, taking Peter by surprise. They'd been walking home from the new Quazian restaurant down the block when Juno had stopped in his tracks, face torn in the way it sometimes did in his anxious moments. The quiet, shameful way he'd asked for Peter's birthday, like not knowing was a personal failing had Peter tripping over himself to reassure the other. It wasn't Juno's fault that Peter was so used to talking around anything personal. 

He'd been making his efforts, for Juno's peace of mind if nothing else, he knew how his love worried, to talk more frankly about himself but there were details he simply didn't realize he was avoiding until they were brought up. Like his birthday.

“Well, as you know it depends, but on Brahma it was the first lunar eclipse of the year. I believe that is approximately Day 43 on the intergalactic calendar year.”

Watching the tension ease in Juno's face more than made up for giving away information he'd spent so long keeping to himself. 

Then they had continued walking, Peter shamelessly flirting with Juno to take his mind off his former distress, and the incident had faded into the background of Peter's mind. 

That is, until Day 38 of the next year, when Juno approached him with a determined look on his face and declared, “I was going to plan something for your birthday, but I thought I should ask you first. I mean, I know I have issues with mine because of…,” he trailed off for a moment. The pain of his missing twin an ever present ache in his Juno's life, “Benzaiten. But I don't know how you feel about yours so I thought I should ask and this is me. Asking?”

Peter wasn't sure who gave Juno permission to be so darling, but he wanted to send them flowers and maybe steal them a jewel or two. 

“I would  _ love _ to celebrate my birthday with you Juno. May I ask what you are planning?”

“I…. do you like surprises?”

“Only from you Juno. Only from you.”

Heavens, Peter loved it when Juno got flustered. It was so easy and the resultant sputtering was delightful.

That was how the found themselves, days later, at an honest to Mars restaurant which Juno had taken the time to get recommendations and a reservation for. No one they might recognize was there, though Peter had little doubt they would encounter some fashion of a disaster.

For now though, he would enjoy his evening.   
  



End file.
